charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Pettingill
Darth Pettingill is a fictional supervillain and the overall official of Jaxon Studios, as well as the overall official of The Xander Shelton Entertainment. He is Darth Rednax's one of the best alliances and partners, Jaxon Borsellino's one of the main archenemies, and Xander Skywalker's one of the second archenemies. He was fictionally created by the satanic Emperor Satan and is one of the dark lords of the darkside of the Force, as well as one of the Sith Lords of the Sith Order. He is one of the extremely loyalists of his creator and master Emperor Satan. His main goal is to corrupt his archenemy Jaxon Borsellino / Action Jaxon over to the darkside or kill him and his allies. In the films, he serves as the secondary antagonist of the Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit film duology, the main-turned-secondary antagonist of Action Jaxon, and the secondary antagonist of The Green Machine. In the television shows, he serves as the overall secondary antagonist of The Adventures of Xander Skywalker, and the overall main antagonist of Action Jaxon: The TV Series. He will be portrayed by Rex Pettingill. Biography Films Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit film duology Darth Pettingill serves as the secondary antagonist of the Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit film duology. Action Jaxon Darth Pettingill later serves as the main-turned-secondary antagonist of the Jaxon Borsellino solo film Action Jaxon. He starts as the main antagonist in the first half, and later as the secondary antagonist in the second half. The Green Machine Darth Pettingill serves as the secondary antagonist of the Xander Skywalker solo film The Green Machine. Television shows Action Jaxon: The TV Series Darth Pettingill serves as one of the main antagonists, alongside Darth Noxaj, of the Jaxon Borsellino solo television series Action Jaxon: The TV Series, based on the Jaxon Borsellino solo film Action Jaxon. The Adventures of The Jedi Order Darth Pettingill serves as the secondary antagonist of The Adventures of The Jedi Order, serving as the secondary antagonist of Seasons 1, 2, 5, and 6, and the main antagonist of Seasons 3 and 4. The Adventures of Xander Skywalker Darth Pettingill serves as one of the secondary antagonists, alongside Darth Noxaj, of the Xander Skywalker solo television series The Adventures of Xander Skywalker, based on the Xander Skywalker solo film The Green Machine, serving as the secondary antagonist of Seasons 1 and 2, the major and minor antagonist of Season 3 and 4, and the secondary antagonist of Season 5, the season finale. Lists Relationship Friends & Allies * The Sith Order ** Darth Lord Blademan ** Darth Noxaj ** Darth Rednax ** Emperor Satan / Darth Devil — satanic creator and master. Enemies * Marvel Cinematic Universe superheroes ** Guardians of the Galaxy ** S.H.I.E.L.D. ** The Avengers ** X-Men * The Jedi Order ** Jaxon Borsellino / Action Jaxon — one of the two main archenemies, alongside Darth Noxaj. ** Miguel ** Nicolas ** Xander Skywalker / The Green Machine — one of the two second archenemies, alongside Darth Noxaj. ** Other Jedis Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Lord Category:Jaxon Borsellino Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains Category:Xander Skywalker Villains